No me mires así
by Aokimari
Summary: Sirius escapa con el proposito de salvar a Harry, pero el dueño de esos ojos de grises le ayuda a que no se derrumbe en el intento.Oneshoot,dejen review que eso no les robara tiempo.Me inspire en Close your eyes de Psyrae


Bueno, aquí está el capitulo celebración de los 100. No tengo mucho tiempo para extenderme en la introducción, que la mayoría de la gente se salta, así que sere breve. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusion llegar a los 100 reviews en el fic de Septiembre del 69, ni os imaginais cuanta. Gracias a todos, y en especial a los que me seguis desde el principio.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío (x desgracia), son todos de JK Rowling, y escribo solo para divertirme

Un beso, y para vosotros este mini-fic.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**No me mires así**_

Estoy apoyado en la fría pared, sintiendo como el frío pasa de la roca a mi cuerpo. Hace años, cuanto añoraba el contacto del agua caliente contra mi piel, el tacto de las finas sabanas de algodón contra mi cuerpo, y cuan lejanas me parecen ahora. Ya no se si existieron alguna vez, si en algun momento senti su suave tacto o si es todo una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

En la pared, en frente mía, veo cientos de rayas grabadas. 4263 lineas exactamente. 4263 días. Llevó aquí encerrado once años, ocho meses y trece días. Desde noviembre de 1988, hasta el 13 de Agosto del 2000. Ya me he acostumbrado a los dementores, en tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ya no me afectan. Soy de los pocos prisioneros que ha conseguido sobrevivir a Azkaban sin perder la cordura, si no soy el primero.

Nadie ha luchado por mi inocencia. Nadie cree en ella. El verdadero culpable está ahí fuera, y a nadie parece importarle. Por el amor de Dios, yo no fui! Yo se lo recomende, soy culpable, cierto, pero no los vendí! ¡No fui partidario de Voldemort! ¡Lo juro! Estoy destinado a pudrirme aquí, a que mi alegría sea el alimento de estos monstruos que me custodian, a que mi cuerpo sea lanzado al mar...

El mar. De joven, soñaba en alquilar un barco e ir con mis amigos de vacaciones. Cuan libertador me parecía entonces, y como, con el paso del tiempo, se fue transformando en una poderosa garra que me asfixia.

Metó la mano en mi bolsillo, y extraigo un pequeño recorte de periodico. Forzando la vista, consigo leer a duras penas, el subtitulo. Los Weasleys. La cara del señor Weasley, recuerdo haberla visto en Hogwarts. A, sí. Ya recuerdo. Él era uno de los chicos de tradición Gryffindor, todo miembro de su familia habían sido leones, y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, sus hijos tambien lo serán. De Gryffindor... donde esta Harry.

Eso no es lo que más me llama la atención de la foto. Es el menor de los chicos... concretamente, su hombro derecho. Sobre él, esta el que hace tantos años fue uno de mis mejores amigos... convertido en una fiel mascota. Lo reconozco enseguida, es la pata delantera. Le falta un dedo. Igual que a él. Podía ser una rata cualquiera, pero no. Era él, eso segurísimo. Cuantas veces lo vi transformarse... Lo reconocería entre un millon de roedores. Está en el mismo sitio que Harry... listo para hacerle daño, en cuanto Voldermot resurga... No, no lo permitire. Le jure a James que lo protegería, y así lo haré.

Esta noche hay luna llena. La veo allí, a lo lejos, entre las rejas de la ventana. Recuerdo como saliamos a jugar bajo su mirada. Esas noches eramos nosotros solos, los merodeadores en un Hogwarts desierto. Los dementores se acercan a traerme la cena. No aguanto más. Sigo viendo sus cuerpos, allí tirados, ante mi, vacios de cualquier signo de vida. Me transformo, y gracias a los años que llevo haciendolo, no pierdo ni por asomo la consciencia.

Tengo que salir, no aguanto más. Harry está tan indefenso en la inopia... Debo avisarle, protegerle. Se abre la puerta, y salgo corriendo entre sus piernas. No se que piensan, si es que lo hacen, pero no me persiguen. Se quedan parados, en la puerta, si no me hubiera transformado hubiera podido escapar igual.

Me paro en el borde. La prisión ya ha quedado atrás, pero sigo igualmente encerrado. O salto al mar, o me resigno ha quedar encerrado entre tierra y piedra.

Miro a la luna, medio cubierta por las nubes, y entre ellas distingo una figura. No es la luna, eres tu. Tus blancos cabellos producidos por tu dolencia fundiéndose con la oscura noche sin estrellas. Tu palida piel enfermiza escondida entre grises y tristes vestimentas. Pero lo que me hace reconocerte, son esos ojos los que me hacen reconocerte. Grises, como el mundo que estas condenado a ver N/A: este concepto sobre los ojos, lo saque de otro fic de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo en este momento. Creo que era algo como ¿de que color son mis ojos? O el color de mis ojos... o algo así. Si sabeis de que fic hablo, por favor, decídmelo para que pueda especificarlo

Mi niño... mi dulce y delicado niño... Esos ojos me hunden en un estado de locura, no puedo salir de el, tampoco quiero. Te comienzo a perseguir, fuera de mi, a través de las aguas enloquecidas. Esos ojos que me miran tan intensamente... no lo puedo soportar... Necesito, abrazarte, saborear tus labios, oler tu cabello, besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo...

Aleja de mi ya tu mirada! Aparta esos ojos grises de mi figura! Tu mirada de furia, de reproche, es más de lo que puedo soportar...

Nado durante toda la noche, mis fuerzas no dan para más... O llegó a tierra pronto, o ahogare en el medio de la mar...

Tu figura se aleja, caminando sobre las aguas, cuanto más se acerca el día... No te vayas... No me dejes ahora... No en este lugar...

Todavía no has desaparecido, no me has abandonado... solo te has alejado un poco para que yo te siguiera, para marcarme el camino...

Ya no estás sobre mar. Noto bajo mis patas animales, la arena mojada. A trompicones, voy llegando hasta las rocas. Me oculto detrás de ellas, y cansado me dejo caer al suelo... No puedo más...

Te buscó con la mirada, y te veó, de repente, muy lejos... Estiró el brazo mas no te llego... Pero tu sigues mirándome con esos ojos... Con los mismos ojos que yo ame... que me han salvado de una muerte segura...

Noto la mar chocar contra mis piernas... No me importa... Solo se que tu me miras con reproche...

-¡¡Sirius, levantante!! – me ordenas desde lo lejos – ¡¡Sigue caminando!!

-Solo 5 mi...nutos... dejame... descan... sar...

-Sirius, o vienes, o me voy sin ti. No me abandones ahora, como lo hiciste entonces – ese es el motivo de tu reproche. Yo te abandone, y no sabes como lo siento.

-Lo siento... Re... mus... - consigo pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente, bajo tu atenta mirada.

Mi cuerpo, se transforma en una roca más... y tu mirada, en la más bella de las lunas llenas.


End file.
